Never One to Give Up
by Y-n-Y
Summary: [Yaoi][YxA]What's lost is meant to be found again, right? Making one mistake can easily be fixed, right? Yuugi hopes for this with all his heart.
1. What is Done Can be Undone

Y-n-Y: Okay... this is just a short blurb and a spoiler warning. THE YGO MANGA IN JAPAN HAS ENDED! This takes place at the very end of it, so there are SPOILERS!! I will say it again "There are SPOILERS!!" Now that I got that out of my system, here's there fic ^_^  
  
Chapter One  
  
The day he left is one engraved in my memory forever. It was the first day we touched. Not within the confinements of our soul room, but out in the open. He tried to comfort me, tried to stop my tears, but it was impossible. I was him. And he was me. How could I have done that? I heard as Anzu tried to get him to stay, but it fell on deaf ears.  
  
Because he started walking away.  
  
The guilt flooded me of all feelings as I watched the light envelope him. It was then I saw who he was; who he really was. Him as he used to be headed towards the end of his life. And all I could do was watch.  
  
I believe he knew I would be strong. And I knew I could. I could. And I would for him. I will not shed a tear anymore in front of anyone because of this. It will be my private pain.  
  
He walks, never looking back. That was never his way. I know him well enough that it was his pride that made him not look back. It was his confidence that shone through at the moment.  
  
And all I wanted to do was take back my last attack. I promised him I would give it my all, but with the pain residing in my chest, I wonder if that was a promised I should have not kept.  
  
We exited the crumbling temple and make it back underneath the desert sun. Our journey truly was over. But the memories I have will remain. I cannot forget him. I had wanted to tell him something that night on the boat, but I couldn't. Maybe his sense of pride rubbed off on me. I believe that's what stopped me. I knew the next day the possibility of him leaving me forever, so I refused to tell him anything.  
  
His story is over. Mine is beginning. But I refuse to let him go. I refuse to believe he left as easily as that. I curse the gods and hit myself for our fate.  
  
My other self is gone. I saw it. My purple eyes watching his back as he walked into the light where HIS friends were waiting, leaving his new ones behind. Jealous? You could say that. Who do I blame? Myself. I attacked. I help my promise. Damned if I do, damned if I don't.  
  
What the other's don't know is my plan. I saw something they didn't as I looked back at the crumbling temple. I saw Shadi. He was there for a reason. Maybe to tell me something, but whatever it is, I will find out. I will find my other self again. I will walk through the crumbled doors of Hades if I must. I have to tell him.  
  
Tonight, on the boat ride back to Cairo, we all kept to ourselves. I was given space and I gave the others space. As much as we understood or didn't understood we know that this will be a big blow. My puzzle, gone, once the sign of wish for friends, now hidden underneath the ruins. The thing that connected us is gone. Does that mean our friendship is gone? Tomorrow will tell.  
  
But tomorrow without him, isn't something to look forward to. Tonight I will have no one to talk to, no one to listen to. I loved talking to him. We were so honest with each other, impossible to tell a blatant lie. Our last talk at night, was about the forthcoming duel and our promise to give it our all.  
  
I shouldn't have promised. I don't even know why I did. Maybe it was the pride. His pride. I have learned so much from him that when I look in the mirror I see it. I see him as part of my reflection, I always have. He taught me strength and to be proud. He gave me the truest and most close friendship I could ever have. I trusted in him as he trusted in me. Completely.  
  
So, I lay in my bed, the weight of my puzzle missing next to me. The ghostly figure of my other missing in front of me. And the spirit missing inside of me. I feel... dead. Even though my lungs take in air and my brain processes thoughts, I feel dead.  
  
I close my eyes and try to imagine his voice telling me good-night. But I can't. I can't. So I can't sleep.  
  
"Can't fall asleep?"  
  
I look up, half-expecting to see my other self there, and see Jounouchi-kun standing in front of me, his eyes red as my other's eyes. "J-jounouchi- kun..."  
  
"I'm not... here at a bad time, am I?"  
  
I shake my head and sit up. "I'm just thinking about a lot of things."  
  
He nods and his hair hides his brown eyes from me. "Same here."  
  
I bow my head and look at my hands. "You don't... hate me... do you?" I couldn't blame him if he answers yes. It was my fault and I will take the blame.  
  
"Yuugi! How could ya think that? Don't start blamin' yourself for this!"  
  
I blinked and looked up, fully expecting the contrary to happen. "Jounouchi- kun..."  
  
He sighs and sits on the bed next to me. "Don't blame yourself, Yuugi. You two had an honorable duel, you both put your all into it. That's what ya both wanted, right?" He tilts his head up. "Wherever he is, he knows this, too. He said your courage surpassed his own. He was never one to say things his didn't mean."  
  
I nod, but it doesn't help. Words are words, no matter who they come from. "I know."  
  
He smiles a bit. "Then get some sleep. School won't be starting for a couple more weeks and Marik and Ishizu invited us to stay for as long as we want."  
  
"I would like to stay... I'm not ready to leave yet." I lay back down on the bed, feeling the waves gently rock the boat and Jounouchi stood up from the bed.  
  
"If you want someone to talk to..."  
  
I smiled a smile I didn't feel like smiling. "I'll be all right. Just something I'll have to get used to."  
  
"All right then. 'Night."  
  
"Good-night, Jounouchi-kun." I watched as he left. Once again, I'm alone. Completely. I haven't felt like that for a long time. It's a horrible feeling. Absolute solitude. Some people would praise the gods for this, but I condemn them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wake up the next morning and stretch. My head aches and my eyes start to water. Where is the voice I used to wake up to? That's right. He has been taken from me. I roll onto my back and immediately regret it. I feel something sharp poke me and I quickly reverse my actions, grabbing whatever it was.  
  
As soon as I touch it, I already know. But I wonder why it's here. How did it get to me? I hold the gold box in my hands and slowly remove the lid. A piece of parchment lays on top and I open it to read what it says. It's in Egyptian. Ancient Egyptian, and yet, I can read it.  
  
"Here are the pieces to create your new story."  
  
Inside the box were the pieces to the puzzle. Could this mean...? That possibly... I dump all the pieces on the bed and start. I can feel it's different this time. The pieces weren't shaped the same way.  
  
My dream now seemed so far off. My hopes and wishes were put on hold. I hear a knock on my door. I quickly hide the pieces under an extra blanket. "Come in!" The door opens revealing Kaiba-kun followed by Mokuba. "K-Kaiba- kun! Mokuba! What brings you two here?"  
  
The elder looks at me. Not angry, or annoyed, which greatly shocked me, but I sensed an understanding from him. "I heard about your duel."  
  
I nod slowly, trying to think what he could be wanting. "Do you believe now?"  
  
Shocking me once again, he nodded. "We must be leaving." He turned to leave and then paused for a moment. He looked back at me and smirked. "The next time you see your other self, tell him I wish to have another duel with him." Then he continues on his way out, Mokuba happily smiling at me before closing the door behind them.  
  
I sigh. "Thank you, Kaiba-kun. I will tell him for you." I uncover the pieces and place them back in the box. Soon, I will see him again.  
  
I have many things to tell him now.  
  
~*~*~*~Tsudzukeru~*~*~*~*~  
  
Y-n-Y: Okies... so, how do you guys like it? ::poimts:: If you haven't noticed, this chapter is not titled ^_^ And then means you guys get to select titles again ^^v You guys put your suggestions up, I'll post 'em in the next chapter and you guys vote for TWO you like and at the same time, suggest titles for that chapter. Confused? Me, too ^^; Hoped you enjoyed the fic so far ^^ 


	2. Default Chapter

Reviewers:  
  
To Camille: ::nods:: Definitely! ::has already the 4th & 5th chapter written:: ^~^  
  
To BladeTenshi: Yeah... I suppose I should've explained more about the ending of the manga for people who haven't read/seen it yet =\ Sorry about that ^^;;  
  
To Sherry-chan: YAY! The first chappie titles ::glomps Sherry-chan:: ^_^  
  
1. The Counter for the Future  
  
2. What is Done Can be Undone  
  
To anime AndrAIa: ::nods:: I know... but that's a direct translation from the manga, so... ^^; Yeah... it *has* been a while since I did the chappie names thingy... ^^;  
  
3. Dead Inside  
  
4. My Other Half  
  
5. Nostalgia  
  
To Tadashi: ::glomps:: lol... you know you loved reading this! ::hides Taryn from your wrath:: it wasn't her fault ~.~ I would've forced you to read anyway ^^;  
  
To Koishii No Tenshi: Lol... thanks ^^; Glad you liked it ^^v  
  
6. Ending of one, beginning of another  
  
Y-n-Y: Okies... this is how it'll work. See all those title suggestions? You guys get to vote for two of your favorites (they can be your own as well, but not two for the same title). And while you're voting for titles for chappie 1, you can suggest some for this chapter ^^ Simple, ne? Anywho... here's the second chappie ^^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I cursed as I threw the puzzle pieces on the carpeted floor. I was never going to complete this puzzle. Watching the golden pieces hit the floor; I hear his laughter in the back of my mine. His silent encouragement that I heard, but was no longer there. I give into fate and pick the pieces back up, placing them inside the box.  
  
It's been two weeks since we returned to Domino and tomorrow school starts again. I pray it will help keep my mind off of recent events. I think about him everyday and so I hurt everyday. Cruel life.  
  
I want my pain to end. But I also want to see him. I'm literally caught between life and death. But my wanting to see him outweighs my wish for peace. I've been sorely tempted to rid myself from this world many times since our return. My sleepless nights and malnourished body don't even show half of what I've been through.  
  
I watch the dying sun go over the hills from my window and sigh. It was late and once again food was nowhere in my mind. When I did eat, it was in little amounts and probably just enough to keep me alive. When I did sleep, it wasn't for very long, interrupted by the forces of nightmares, never allowing me more than a couple hours a sleep at best.  
  
This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to stay. He would have had his own body and lived with me and Grandpa.  
  
I sigh and move from the window and sit on my bed. Empty. Nothing to do. Nothing to look at. Nothing to hear. My thoughts wandered aimlessly and I couldn't hold them back.  
  
What did he want? Maybe... he wanted to leave. Wanted to go to his own future. I never thought about what he wanted. He never told me clearly. Yes, he has told me he always wanted to be with me. But that was before. Before Battle City, before his journey to his Memory World. Maybe he changed his mind and never told me because he didn't want to hurt me.  
  
I bring my legs on the bed and lay down, closing my eyes. I wanted to see his eyes look back at me. I wanted him to show me something in his eyes to give me a sign.  
  
Maybe... that was the sign. That he wanted it to happen.  
  
I felt my heart pound. It ached and no one was there to comfort me. No one could understand. Only him. I let my private tears roll down my cheeks and feel my lips tremble as my breath hitches in my throat. I turn over, pushing my face into the pillow and tremble. If that was the case, why should I remain here? If he wanted to go, then why bother trying to bring him back?  
  
I push my body up with my arms and look down at the bed through watery eyes. Was there anything left for me now? Was there anything worth living for? My grandpa will be disheartened, but I know he'll understand. My friends as well. Kaiba-kun will be disappointed in me. And... what would he have thought? Would he have understood?  
  
No.  
  
He would do everything he could to prevent me from dying.  
  
My arms fail and I fall back to the bed, crying harder.  
  
This is my life now. I need to get used to it. He's not coming back. I no longer have another self. I am my own self now.  
  
Atemu...  
  
Is just a memory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I smile as we all gather at my house for a post-graduation party. We had done it. We've graduated. Duel Monsters, evil spirits, mystical items and nameless Pharaohs have long since been pushed into the past.  
  
I've never played the game since the battle with Atemu. I've put both of our decks the way they were inside the golden box underneath the pieces. And what of the golden box? It is hidden in a vault underneath Kaiba Corporation, at my request, along with Kaiba-kun's deck.  
  
It'll never be the same.  
  
We all sit around, talking about memories, avoiding the painful ones with practiced ease. How fortunate the others were. It didn't seem like it took much effort for them to hide their pain.  
  
Atemu, I did it. I know you'd be happy for me. I smile secretively to myself and lean deep into the couch.  
  
I remember that year he left, we all dressed up as Egyptians. It was Anzu's idea and I was weary about it. But soon, I started to like the idea. Anzu was going to make me an outfit exactly like Atemu's.  
  
Only, I refused to complete the puzzle again and wear it.  
  
They understood and respected my decision. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I nearly cried. I looked so much like him. But I didn't cry. I was him for today and he would not cry. In my own mind I could pretend he was with me. Just for that one night.  
  
After hours of reminiscing, they started to slowly go home and prepare for dinners with their family. Kaiba-kun was the only one left as we sat across from each other. He stared at me blankly and I blink my eyes. "Kaiba- kun..."  
  
He pulls out two clear boxes from his pockets and leans forward, placing two piles of cards in front of me.  
  
I feel my hands shake. I could feel it. The cards. Those were the two decks I never wanted to see again. "W-why...?"  
  
He picked up his briefcase and opened it, producing the golden box from it. "It's time you stopped running."  
  
"I don't have the heart to duel anymore. In that duel, I lost that part of me. I'm no longer King of Games. I refuse to accept that title. It's his and always will be. I've won one duel on my own. That doesn't prove anything."  
  
"I'm glad he's not here to hear this."  
  
"Since when did you care, Kaiba-kun? Since when did you start giving a damn whether I lived or died?" I stood up and glared sharply at him. "Take those things and leave."  
  
He stood as well. "I will leave, but these things will stay. If you want them gone badly enough, you will get rid of them yourself." Then he left.  
  
I stared at the objects he left behind. I didn't want to touch them. I wanted that memory preserved on them the way they were. I sigh and pick up the golden box. I open the lid and see the nearly completed puzzle. I pull it out and take a couple pieces in my hand. I try one and it immediately goes in place. Odd. This seemed so much harder before.  
  
When I first put this together, I made a wish, and it came true. Maybe if I make a wish again, it will come true as well. I only have one wish. To see Atemu again.  
  
I want to see my other self again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I look up from my seat, feeling odd emotions run through me. I briefly wondered what it was a felt, but dismissed it easily. It's been so long since I left. I wonder what Aibou is doing.  
  
No, I wonder what Yuugi is doing.  
  
We no longer have titles; we have names for each other now.  
  
My life is uncomplicated as I'm sure his is now. I knew he was going to take it hard and I knew my words would not be good enough no matter what. But I had to go. It was time that he became only himself.  
  
I walked into the afterlife, greeted by all my friends. I could not look back. I could not let them see my hesitation.  
  
I hid my qualms from the people here and enjoyed my life as best I could.  
  
I miss them all.  
  
I miss him.  
  
~*~*~*~Tsudzukeru~*~*~*~*~  
  
Y-n-Y: ;-; Gah~~~ whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy???? ::goes to cry in a corner:: I'm reliving the time when I read the manga... T_T ::pulls Atemu back:: Nuuuu!! Don't go into the light!!  
  
Yuugi: ::blinks::  
  
Atemu: I'm right... here...  
  
Y-n-Y: o.o ::tacklehugglomp Atemu:: ^______________^  
  
Yuugi: ::sighs::  
  
Atemu: I need... air... x.x 


	3. Default Chapter

Y-n-Y: People, people u.u You made me have to randomly pick one.  
  
Atemu: One what?  
  
Y-n-Y: -boinks- Chapter title, silly. But thanks to my automatic number chooser coughssomeguyonmirccoughs the winner for chapter one is "What is Done Can be Undone" by Sherri-chan! Without further ado, here's the suggestions for chapter 2   
  
Anime AndrAIa:  
  
I am My Own Self Now  
  
Hope Locked Away  
  
Y-n-Y: And... that's it... o.o;; Anywho... on with the story   
  
Chapter 3  
  
I miss him. I was hoping he would find a way to get me back.  
  
How pathetic I should. I used to be the strong one, ready to help. But now... I feel so weak. I look up to see blue eyes gaze in mine. I sigh and look fully at him, meeting his gaze. "Seto?"  
  
"I am wondering why you have refused to challenge me to regain your title and why you have decline my invitation, my majesty."  
  
I growl slightly under my breath and break my glare. "I have no will for it anymore. To rule or battle. My last hand was defeated."  
  
"But, my lord-"  
  
"Silence!" I stand and walk away from my cousin. "I will hear no more of this understand?"  
  
"Yes, my cousin."  
  
I roam around without a purpose but to escape. This wasn't how I thought it would be. I thought I would be happier here, but instead... I want to return. I want to live with my aibou and friends. Who I was may have felt right at home, but me... after losing those memories, I made new ones. Ones that I treasure as much as, if not more, than my past. And I think they know it, too.  
  
"My lord?"  
  
I turn to see Isis standing there. "I am no longer Pharaoh, Isis."  
  
She bows her head. "Forgive me. If I may continue?" I nod. "It has come to our attention of your feelings. If it is any consolation, I offer to use my power to show the future. We are all worried and hope you might cheer up more."  
  
I smiled at the thought of seeing them again. "If you would be so willing to take the time..." She smiles and nods. "Thank you."  
  
Her tauk begins to glow and I feel myself drifting into a trace-like state and close my eyes. When I open them, I am back in Domino. I look around at the familiar places and see the Game Shop. I rush in, my body going through the closed door and search for my aibou. I go upstairs and into his room. I see him at his desk, back facing me. I don't bother speaking, knowing he can't hear me. I walk towards him to see what he was doing. I couldn't stop my hand from trying to touch him. As expected, it went right through him.  
  
I turn my attention away from him and look at what he was working on. The familiar golden pieces in his head, tested different positions in the slowly forming puzzle. The Sennen Puzzle. I instinctively touch my chest where the puzzle once hung and I sighed. I sit on his bed and watch him. It was sorrowful to watch him, not to be able to comfort him. What will happen when he completes it? It would be too easy to think that I would be able to come back just by completing the puzzle again.  
  
Soon the world started spinning. I took one last glance at my aibou and smiled, hopefully his heart would heal. I found myself back in my own time. I look at Isis and smile. "Thank you."  
  
She nodded her head. "Face Seto again."  
  
I look at her sharpely. "I-"  
  
"Please let me explain." She pauses and continues again. "If you have the puzzle and when the child completes his, you will be able to join him again."  
  
I stared at her, almost not believing it. "Are you... sure?"  
  
She nods and smiles at me. "Go to your cousin."  
  
I smiled and took off, my cape billowing behind me. I run to find Seto and see him among my other friends. "Seto!"  
  
He turns around and looks at me. "My lord?" His blue eyes watch me as I approach. "Do you require something?"  
  
I nod and look at the people gathered. "I wish to challenge you. For my title back." I point to the Sennen Item hanging from his neck.  
  
He smiled. Smiled like Kaiba... the one from my new memories. The one who battled with fierce passion. Hoever, he did not turn out to be my fiercest rival.  
  
That title belonged to my aibou.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
---  
  
I push my chair away from the desk and sigh. The half completed puzzle laid on my desk. I want to see him. I believe with all my heart that if I complete this, I will see him again. But the last pieces were too difficult for me and so I stopped my work. My eyes hurt and my fingers were red. I sincerely needed a break. I stood and stretched, falling on my bed. I close my eyes and picture his face in my mind. I feel my lips turn up in a full smile. I imagine what I will say when I see him. I imagine his reaction mirroring my own and take me in his arms to hold me close. I want him to give me my first kiss.  
  
I often imagine what he found feel like; his hands. Lips, body... Ra how I love him. It's so heart breaking to be separated from him. I wondered how I survived all this time. I wrapped my arms around myself, wishing it were him. I run my hands down my sides and I giggle quietly and continued to let my hands roam my body, imagining it were him. I feel my face become warm and my pants become more snug as my hands drifted lower.  
  
I open my eyes, suddenly ashamed of what I was doing. I sit up and feel my eyes water. I move to the bathroom and turn the cold tap on, not feeling my condition improve. I strip and step in the shower, flinching as the cold beads hit my flushed body. I quickly wash myself, but lingered in the shower anyway. I lean against the wall and slide to the floor, bringing my knees to my chest. I feel my bangs stick to my face and my hair fall to my back due to the water. I close my eyes and let sobs shake my body.  
  
I want him back so badly. I don't want to live anymore without him. I stood up and turned the water off, steeping out and wrapping a soft towel around me. I looked at the clock and realized I had but an hour until my first class started. I groaned and went to my room to ready for the day.  
  
I make it to my class in time, binder and book in hand along with a small backpack carrying the puzzle pieces, hoping the professor will allow us a small break.  
  
I sigh as class ends, my book full of notes. I was never given the chance to work on the puzzle and so I hurry home, eager to finish. As I walk, I hear a car pull up beside me. I ignore it, thinking it was just someone trying to park.  
  
"Yuugi!"  
  
I turn and see the driver wave at me. "Kaiba-kun?" I walk to the open window and look in.  
  
"Come on, I'll drive you home."  
  
I smile and nod. "Thank you." I put my belongings in the backseat and open the door to the passenger seat and hop in. "What've you been up to lately?"  
  
"New projects."  
  
I nodded. "How's Mokuba?"  
  
"He's coping with high school. He's going to Domino, you know."  
  
I smiled. I knew Mokuba could have gotten into a better school, but I also knew his goal was to be like his brother. Just like mine was to be more like Atemu. I wonder if I even got close.  
  
"So, how about you? Are you doing all right now?"  
  
I close my eyes and lean back in my seat. "I could be better, but I suppose this'll due for now. I've been working on the puzzle." I open my eyes and look ay him. "Do you think he'll want to come back?"  
  
He shrugs. "I wouldn't know. You knew him better than any of us."  
  
I feel the car stop and realized I was home. "Thank you for the ride." He merely nodded. I get my possessions from the back seat. "I'll see you later." I close the door and smiled.  
  
"Later." He paused and looked at me. "Yuugi, take care of yourself. Otherwise he'll worry."  
  
My smile fades as he drives away.  
  
---Tsudzuku  
  
Y-n-Y: Bleh... boring chapter. Next will be better. I promise   
  
Atemu: Sure...  
  
Y-n-Y: -boinks- I already have it written nitwit -.-;;  
  
Atemu: Oh.  
  
Y-n-Y: Okies, as soon as I find time to type it up, the next chapter should be up


End file.
